Wings of Fire: A Dragon's Fable Prolouge
by Kokori12
Summary: A Rainwing is living in the rainforest peacefully, and one day, he decides to go out and meet some Nightwings, he befriends a Nightwing/Rainwing hybrid who was once a huge, terrifying Legend Dragon. Will the Rainwing be able to stay in peace with this dragon?


**Five years after the Darkstalker incident…**

It was peaceful in the rainforest, Rainwings were just finishing their sun time, their faces looking a bit tired and drowsy after taking a long nap.

A small, young-looking Rainwing boy about the age of five was walking pass by all of the still-napping Rainwing dragons, his face full of cheery emotion. His life was wonderful, his family was the best he could ever hope for, he had great friends who were always there for him, his daily routine stood of the usual, wake up, eat, nap, and eat again.

He had just woke up from his own nap, and he yawned softly, his eyes tearing up at the act. He started to his family's house, where he could take great comfort in. But before he did, he spotted a good looking fruit on a tree. He opened his wings and began to fly up. As soon as he grabbed the fruit, he immediately started munching on it, juices of the fruit dripping down his mouth. He was delighted at the taste, it was so delicious to him.

Just as he was finishing up the fruit, his eye caught sight of his mother, and he flew quickly down to her.

"Mommy!" The young Rainwing said in happiness at the sight of his mother. He landed right next to her and snuggled her as she nuzzled him back.

"Hello, Dewdrop. What were you doing?" Said the mother.

"I found fruit up in that tree! It's very tasty!" He said to his mother.

"Oooh, that's good." Dewdrop looked at her, his mouth kind of drooling from the taste of the fruit he had eaten. "So, it was really that good, huh?" The small Rainwing nodded.

"Mmm-hmm! It was like, super delicious!" He looked back at the tree on where he had grabbed the fruit. "Do you want one to mommy?"

The Dewdrop's mother smiled softly at him. "Yes, may I please get one?" In reply, Dewdrop flew back up to the tree and grabbed a few more of the fruits from the tree. He then went back down to his mother and lifted the fruit in his hands to his mother.

"Here you go!" The young Rainwing child said as he offered the fruit. The mother gladly accepted the fruit. She began to bite at the fruit and quickly devoured it. After eating the fruit, she looked at her child again, her smile looking friendly towards the young Rainwing.

"Thank you. That _was _very delicious." His mother said in a graceful like manner to her child.

"Yeah! No problem mommy!" He said with a wide grin on his face. Dewdrop then turned his head to look at the rainforest with all the Rainwings and the Nightwings inhabiting it. "The Rainwings are very nice here! And so are the Nightwings!" Dewdrop said to himself, but he said it a bit loudly that anyone near him could definitely hear it.

His mother nodded in agreement. "Yes, the Nightwings are also very good. Ever since Queen Glory took them under her care, they've been having a peaceful life, as they should have. I mean, I'm sure life on that volcano was really tough for them."

"Mmm-hmm!" The young Rainwing said as he nodded. A smile was spread out on his face. He stayed silent for a bit, then turned his head to face towards his mother. "Mommy, can I go adventure the rainforest, please? I wanna go see some Nightwings!"

His mother seemed a bit hesitant at first, but replied to him, a smile on her face too. "Sure, just be back before dinner. Or else no mangoes for you." His mother said as she nuzzled him again.

The Rainwing laughed as his mother nuzzled him, and he struggled as he got out of her grasp. "Okay! I'll be sure to come back by then!" The young Rainwing then ran off happily, saying to himself. "Time to see the Nightwings!" He began to leap as he hummed to himself.

As he walked towards the place where most of the Nightwings stayed, he saw a good friend of his, another Rainwing, and he waved towards her and ran to greet her. "Hey, Caracara!"

The friend Rainwing of his looked so fragile, her voice so soft. "Hey Dewdrop, what are you doing at this time of day?" Caracara asked him.

"I'm going to the Nightwing's place and see the Nightwings! You wanna come?"

His friend was very hesitant at this. It took her a few good long seconds before answering.

"Sure, I'll come," Caracara said in reply to Dewdrop.

"Cool! Let's go!" Dewdrop said with delight.

After the small conversation, both the Rainwings began to walk towards the place where the Nightwings were. As they were passing by the Nightwings, a young Nightwing crossed their path. He seemed a bit older then them, his scales and wings had parts that looked like sparkles of the rainbow here and there on him. Before Dewdrop and Caracara could start walking again, Dewdrop began to talk to the random Nightwing.

"Hi! How come some of your scales have rainbow color?"

"Hello! I don't know why my scales are like this really. Maybe some sort of special thing at birth. Or maybe my mother was married to a Rainwing. She does say I'm half Nightwing, half Rainwing." The Nightwing said to the young Rainwing. His voice seemed very friendly like his mother, but with more cheeriness inside him. He then began to say to the Rainwings. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm Dewdrop! This is Caracara!" Dewdrop said as he pointed to themselves. "What's your name?" The young Rainwing said happily.

"My name's Peacemaker. Nice to meet you." Peacemaker said in a friendly and happy voice.

"Nice to meet you too! You look really cool!"

"Thanks. You guys also look cool! Though I think that of every Rainwing. Haha!" Peacemaker said rubbing his head looking a bit embarrassed. It was kind of silent, Caracara was scratching at the ground, feeling shy. Though it wasn't long before Dewdrop broke the silence.

"So you said that you're half Rain-wing, half Night-wing! That's soo cool! Can you still change your scales to blend in with your surrounding? Can you shoot venom?!"

Peacemaker seemed to be thinking hard on that, he was quiet for a bit, then replied to Dewdrop. "I think I can still change my scales, but I don't think I can shoot venom like a normal Rainwing." Peacemaker said, sounding a little bit disappointed.

Dewdrop didn't seem very bothered by this though. Instead, he just brought a smile to his face. "Ahh, you don't need venom to be cool though! You look really cool to me! Right, Cara?" And to that, Caracara made a slight nod.

"Umm, yes. He looks really cool." Caracara said feeling very shy.

At this Peacemaker seemed surprised a bit, but he couldn't stop bringing a smile to his face to the Rainwing's positivity. "Thanks again. You're always filled with that much happiness aren't you?"

Dewdrop made a big nod in reply to this. "Mm-hmm! But my brother and sisters say that I'm filled with _too _much happiness."

Peacemaker just laughed at that.

Dewdrop and Caracara began to talk with each other for a bit until the sun began to go down, and Dewdrop realized that dinner was about to happen at his house.

"Oh! I gotta go to back to mommy for dinner! Otherwise, she said I can't get any mangoes!"

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you." Peacemaker answered.

Dewdrop began to run back to his mother leaving Caracara and Dewdrop. but stopped at a point and turned back to Caracara and Dewdrop giving Peacemaker a bit of a surprised face.

"I forgot, I just want to ask you something!" Dewdrop said with his usual cheery face.

"Sure, what is it?" Peacemaker questioned, Caracara looking at Dewdrop with a questioning face.

"I know we just met, but mommy said it's good to do this I think. You want to be friends with me?" Dewdrop said, waiting for an answer, Caracara looked at him with an even confused face.

Peacemaker stayed quiet for a while, but then managed a smile and answered. "Sure, I'd love to be friends with you."

Dewdrop smiled with his teeth at the reply. "Yay! Did you hear that Cara? I made another friend!" Caracara smiled awkwardly with a yes-I-heard-face.

Peacemaker looked at Dewdrop with a happy and friendly face. "You know, I think this might turn out to be a great friendship."

"Mm-hmm!" Dewdrop said with a nod, and with the end of that, Dewdrop ran off back to his mother.


End file.
